


Seriously?

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Hickeys, Kissing, Lance is a whiny lil bitch sometimes, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Space Gays, but we love him, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: Just a little Klance scene written purely for my own enjoyment





	Seriously?

Keith sprawled himself on top of Lance, grateful for some long deserved peace and quiet. He had watched Lance play the video game Pidge had hooked up until they'd gotten both bored and tired and stuck to cuddling. Lance pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?" He looked up to see Lance smiling at him, his head propped up by a pillow. "What?"

"I just wanted to see your face," Lance replied simply, brushing a hand across his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it's cute, obviously." He raised an eyebrow, resting his hands on the small of Keith's back. "I'm surprised I can take my eyes off you sometimes."

"Oh." Keith's cheeks burned as he tried to think of a response, completely blanking.

Lance just giggled, leaning forwards to give him a quick kiss. But as he pulled away, Keith followed him, sliding himself up and making sure to let his hands trace up Lance's sides as he did so. Lance let out a long sigh as his fingers dug into Keith's back. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, gently prodding Keith's mouth open with his tongue. Swallowing Keith's moan, he had only just licked into his mouth before Keith rolled his hips downwards. Lance gasped, pulling away as his head flew backwards. He arched his back upwards, letting out breathy groans as Keith moved to work on his neck. Kisses moved from his jawline and throat until Keith found the best noises by sucking into the hollow of his collarbone. "Ngh- Keith," he moaned as the boy's hands brushed under the hem of his shirt before pushing up entirely, tracing his stomach and chest. Lance bucked his hips upwards, grasping Keith's firmly as he did so. Keith moaned loudly into his neck and responded by growling as he dragged his teeth along Lance's skin, swirling his tongue around the mark.  
Suddenly, Lance's eyes flew open and he stopped what he was doing. Keith's breathy moans and gyrations tried to drown his senses but he pushed against his chest. Keith whined at the sudden loss of contact, but was taken aback when he opened his eyes to see Lance with a hand covering his neck and a peculiar expression on his face. One thing was for sure, he wasn't happy.

"You-" he started, sounding almost angry. Keith's blood ran cold, and Lance interrupted himself, wriggling out of Keith's grasp and sprinting so fast into the bathroom that he almost wiped out. Keith just lay there, stunned, wondering what had just happened. The sound of stomping footsteps told him that Lance had returned just as quickly as he had left and Keith sat up to see his hands balled into fists and his mouth twisted in annoyance. "What the hell have you done?" Keith opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't find anything to say. He just stared at Lance as he continued. "Do you know how much time I spend on this? This complexion doesn't maintain itself you know, for someone as pale as you, it should be easy to understand how bruises work!" He removed his hand to point at his neck, gesturing to the several deep purple and red marks that were slowly becoming clearer.

Keith just sat there, stunned. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Uh, yeah!" Lance's hands rested on his hips as he frowned at him.

"I can't believe..." Keith trailed off, still unable to find words.

"What, you can't believe me? Well, _excuse me_ for actually putting work into myself! Listen, _you_ don't have to worry about any of this stuff, you barely take care of yourself and you always look like a damn model! So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Keith bit his lip, face warm from the compliment. He'd had no idea what was happening when Lance had suddenly left. He had been terrified that he had hurt him or something similar. That he was going to just leave Keith without another word. But now...it seemed so ridiculous. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and let out a huge sigh, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I sometimes forget how much of a shallow asshole you are."

The corners of Lance's mouth twitched. "Call me what you want, Kogane, but _you_ marred this flawless skin. What am I without my charm and good looks and-" He couldn't get another word out before Keith sprung up from the bed. Before Lance knew what hit him, his wrists were pinned next to his head and Keith's face was inches from his.

"You're still mine," Keith murmured, breath ghosting over Lance's lips. His cheeks darkened as he felt Keith's leg snake between his and his back was pressed flat into the wall. "Listen," he continued firmly, and Lance made the mistake of looking up at his eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of those beautiful purple irises, half lidded with a suspicious glint hiding in them. "When we are in the middle of anything like that, and something goes wrong, tell me. Do not just leave like that. Got it?"

"O-ok," Lance stammered quietly, ashamed of the fragility of his response.

"Good." Keith's lip curled in a small smirk, eyes narrowing. "And now, as payback, I get to bruise every inch of that beautiful neck. Understand?" he growled, staring unwaveringly back into his eyes.

Lance shivered at his words, but by this time, he'd regained at least some of his composure. He leaned his head forwards, almost brushing his lips against Keith's, but still maintaining eye contact. "And what if I don't want you to?" he purred, daring him.

Keith's face flushed red, but he held his ground, eyes only widening for a moment. He swiftly leant up close to Lance's ear, pressing his body against him. "I didn't ask that, did I?"

Lance's head fell back against the wall as he stifled a moan. "Be gentle," he whimpered, the sound leaving his mouth long after Keith had dipped his head down to get back to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was for my friend Nicky who reads/edits my stuff. They had a giant paper to write and needed some fluffiness.
> 
> Love you bby!


End file.
